Trick or Treat
by Skanky Frankie
Summary: Lemon, One-Shot. Edward enjoys Drunk Bella's costume at a Halloween party. Needless to say, things get hot.


Trick or Treat.

AN: For all of you who are reading Criminal, this is a nice little preview to the goodness that awaits : Enjoy!

Edward groaned when he saw Bella's costume. A thin layer of silk was all that seperated his fingers and her white-hot flesh. He wanted to carelessly rip the offending material away, to take her there in the living room while everyone else looked on. He grinned - it would definitely give Emmett a reason to shut up about their sex-life (or Emmett's opinion in their lack of). It would also ease the burn inside of him, the constant ache to be sheathed inside of her hot channel.

However, he smiled and nodded and acted like he wasn't dying to touch her. Edward Cullen was an excellent pretender. He could pretend not to be a vampire, an immortal that would walk the earth longer than the majority of people in the world, let alone the room. He could easily pretend that he didn't care that his girlfriend was wearing long silk stockings, a tiny excuse of a skirt connected to a corset that pushed her ample breasts up, making him want to ... He sighed, thinking about the many things he wanted to do.

He hated and loved Halloween for this very reason. It was impossible to be calm. It was impossible to do anything but hang back, watch his naughty nurse mingle. He had to try and push the raging thoughts of every male in the house out of his mind. Their childish, human fantasies were annoying, infuriating. He couldn't exactly blame them - Alice had chosen a very nice little outfit for his girlfriend. The white, patent leather stilletos made her legs look longer, the skirt and tiny petticoat making her ass almost visible...

He wanted to eat her up. And he planned to, as soon as it was acceptable to leave the gathering.

From across the room, he could sense the anxiety that rolled off of her. She hated the fact that Alice was insisting on a party. With mere weeks left as a human, Alice was insisting on making Bella partake in every last normal, human thing she could. A Halloween party was just another great way to make her do that.

And part of being a human, Alice said, was getting drunk. Getting drunk, wearing a ridiculous costume, complete with the nurses cap with the bright red cap on top of her head, and celebrating Halloween.

At first, Bella had refused. She was having a hard time, torn between saying goodbye to everyone she knew and having as much time as she could. After relentless begging, Alice broke her down and took over everything.

And there they were, in the Cullen household, listening to loud music and Bella was flushed with alcohol. She had discovered wine, and had been sipping it all evening out of a red plastic cup, thinking that no one would be able to tell that she was not indulging in the punch. But Edward could smell the alcohol in her veins, diluting her wonderful scent.

"Hey," Bella chirped, sliding into his arms easily. He grinned down at her, the flush in her cheeks having nothing to do with being embarassed.

"Hello," he said, finding his voice husky with lust. His hands slid over her bare shoulders, her skin so hot and silky under his fingers.

"It's hot in here!" she exclaimed, fanning her face over his shoulder. He chuckled, sliding his hands down her back, over the exquiste material off her corset. A quiet groan issued from his lips, and Bella giggled. "Are you having naughty thoughts... about your naughty nurse?" She pressed her body against his, and he held her hips tightly against his. He was sure that she could feel his erection, tight against his jeans, through the flimsy material of her dress.

"Oh God," she moaned, her lips forming a perfect O. "Edward..."

"I think we should go," he whispered, right against her ear. She shivered, and he knew it was from the coolness of his breath.

"Alice would never forgive us," Bella said, her warm brown eyes solemn. Edward grinned - she was definitely sloshed. This would make for a highly interesting night.

"Come here," Edward moaned, taking her wrist. "We need to go upstairs..."

He lead her upstairs, pulling her into his bedroom. With blinding speed, Edward had her on the bed, was pressing his lips firmly against hers. It had been so long, too long, since he had allowed the lust to take over. His tongue slid against hers, and his hands went up and down the length of her body. Little moans escaped her mouth, and she was arching against his hands.

"Bella," he whispered, cupping her breast in one hand. It amazed him that he had resisted her for so long... Especially when her body was so warm, so delicious, so willing. Her breath hitched as he thumbed her nipple, and her heart was thundering.

"Edward," she whined. "I... I want... to..." She gulped, and he paused, knowing that she often spoke and thought better when his hands were not on her. "I want to... do this one thing," she said, giggling.

"What one thing?" he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

"Let me show you," she said playfully. He allowed her to flip them over, so she was straddling his hips. He moaned at the contact, bucking his hips against her burning core. Momentarily, her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth dropped open, her head lulled back. He took her hips, grinding her against him in pleasant torture.

"Stop!" she cried, and Edward let go of her briefly. "Let me do this," she said, pleading with her eyes. He sighed, letting her slip further down her legs. As she reached for his zipper and button, he slowly realized what her intentions were.

"Bella," he cried, taking her hands. "Bella, you don't need to do this."

"Pff," she said, pulling her hands back. She made quick work of his pants, pulling them off him. He held his breath as she released his cock from the boxer briefs he wore, her hand gripping him tightly. "You are so big," she mumbled, before leaning forward to devour him.

It wasn't hard to give head, Bella thought. She didn't understand why so many girls complained about it. If it made Edward fight this hard to have conrol, so that he was gripping the headbord and making the iron groan as it molded to his will... So that he was throwing his head back, letting out harsh cries... She swirled her tongue over his lower head, grinning as he growled.

Bella had been dying to try this out for a long time. A little liquid courage was the only encouragement she needed, before she was kneeling over him, and for once the tables were turned. She wasn't the one crying out in ecstacy. She wasn't the one feeling like she was going to combust. She felt like she was the most powerful girl in the world, making her vampire boyfriend lose control. It made her pussy ache to have him inside of her, and her thighs were damp with the juices that leaked out of her.

"Bella," he rasped, his hips arching as she slipped a hand between his legs to fondle his balls. "Oh God, Bella..." His face was contorted in pleasure. Bella moaned around him, amazed that his handsome face could get even... sexier.

Finally, she pulled away. Edward growled, his amber eyes glowing. He reached between them, rubbing his fingers on her pussy.

"So wet," he rumbled, smiling darkly. "Whatever could make my beautiful Bella so wet?"

She shivered at his words, trying to ground down on his fingers. She rubbed back and forth, making his fingers find her nub. "Mmmm..." She was already clenching in anticipation of having him inside of her. "Please?"

"Can we do something I want to do?" he asked.

"Anything, as long as you're inside of me," she begged, panting. Edward growled at her words. He must remember to get her drunk - it made her language so much dirtier. He ripped her panties away, before moving quickly behind her. She was already on her knees, and he simply pushed her foward.

"Edward," she said, glancing over her shoulder to look at him questioningly. He moaned at the sight of her - her creamy legs, leading up to her ass. Bent over like this, the skirt of her nurse uniform was unnecessary. Her pussy and ass was exposed to his eyes, and his hands slid over the back of her thighs to her bottom. He kneaded the flesh, and her back arched, her head tossing back. The nurses's cap was surprisingly in tact.

"You have the nicest bottom I've ever seen," he said lovingly, before plunging his dick inside of her tight, wet pussy. She all but screamed, falling onto her chest. Her fingers gripped the metal bars of the headboard tightly. He pulled out slowly, achingly slow, before slamming back into her with force he had never used before. He was still too gentle for Bella's liking, but she would never complain while he was so close to the edge of his control.

He cupped her breasts, leaning over her back to fondle them while he thrust into her. The pace was slow, but hard. Bella knew that she would never orgasm like this - at least not quick enough for what she needed. She started to wiggle her hips, pushing back against him.

"Faster please," she moaned, and he obliged. His hips slapped against her ass, the most satisfying sound she had ever heard, and he sat up again, holding her hips tightly. She felt the pleasure building, her stomach tightening and her muscles clenching. "Please, please, please," she moaned, not knowing whether she was asking him to go faster or stop. He reached between them, stroking her nub expertly.

"Oh God," she moaned, not caring if anyone heard her or not. She couldn't care less that someone downstairs might hear her; in a non-inebriated state, she would have died if someone heard. Drunk on wine, she wanted people to hear her, to know that her boyfriend was the most satisfying man in the whole world.

"Bella," he gritted out. She pushed herself onto her hands, rolling her hips against him. She was panting, red-faced, but was so close to the edge that she couldn't acknowledge anything other than the fact that she was about to come, and it was going to be the best orgasm she had ever had.

"Edward... make me come," she whispered, and she could feel tears pricking her eyes at the exquiste pleasure. He moaned loudly, and he slammed into her with such speed and force that she could almost imagine her bones breaking. He moved his fingers harder against her nub in tight circles, finding the right angle that always caused her nearly immediate orgasm.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice full of adoration, as she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was watching their bodies join, his face amazed. It was enough to shove her over the edge, and she felt her legs begin to tremble, her toes curl, her back arch. A loud obscenit escaped her mouth as she clamped around him. He cussed, letting her tight muscles pull him over the edge.

Bella's arms collapsed, and Edward pressed his face against her back. He pulled out slowly, hissing, and Bella giggled.

"I think we need to hang onto that costume," Edward mumbled, pulling her into his arms. He pulled them under the covers, nuzzling his face against her soft neck.

"Me too!" they heard Emmett call through the door. Bella sighed, rolling over in his arms to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Edward Masen. And I love sucking you off too."

**End.**

**So um, I miss my boyfriend. And I love Halloween. So this is what happens when I can't get some : Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
